The Nullification Trend
A lot of bs has been going on ever since the “Nullification Of Sarovia” people use biased people to “nullify” certain guilds that are way more active than the guild that wants to nullify them. This is bs. The BS First of all, one cannot simply ignore a guild. If your name is Emperor Gerald with an active guild of 40, you simply cannot nullify that guild. Even if you could it would also effect the community in a bad way. According to my research, neglecting people only makes them thrive for more attention. Sarovia relies on attention for activity, ignoring them could kill them, but makes them thrive for more attention, even this article right now gives them attention. There are hundreds of biased people in the community, if you think nullifying something with them could provide a better outcome then you are simply wrong. Could Sarovia be ignored? Who knows, but guilds like Muzak’s right now are nullifying guilds that are way more active then his own. It’s absolute bs. The Nullification problem could be resolved by the wikia, but when I talk with earlier old gens they tell me that I am an idiot for calling the wikia biased, am I now? There’s no way to properly solve this with people choosing the side that they already fight for. That is why I have a simple solution. Solution Clearly everyone is biased, so the only way to make this “nullify” thing legit is with a new war system. I have had an idea in my head in which there is a Clear graal map, each nation would be represented by a certain color. There would be one pixel square on the entire map, the map would be divided into sections. If you were fighting in a section you would fight for the pixels in the section. 1 battle = 10 pixels. The winner would take a pixel and divide the land. It would be like a northern section of 10 pixels and 32 pixels south. They could participate in more battles and keep claiming pixels, The amount Of pixels they have in a section would be on the wikia with each region having different amount of pixels depending on the land area. Each war would be on a wiki alt with a last man standing situation, there would be spawners people won’t cheat. The winning side will be the side with the last man standing. This system elminates false victories, and the Nullification system would simply go away. The Nullifcation While the reasoning of nullifying certain military guilds has been solved by a simple solution, the biased people who nullify others has not. Nullifcation should be judged by unbiased people, people who have association with others is clearly a flaw, but that can easily be solved. Signatures In my best opinion, to end this page there should be signatures agreeing with the current problem and the ways to resolve it, if you do not know how to write it down just click on edit near the very top right and write your name down if you wish. If you have any critism write it down in the comments section - Gareth Signatures: ''Jace M.'' 'Gareth, '